Fomandose
by kilLh3r
Summary: Reina no conoce el amor como todos, Kumiko se embarca en el descubrimiento.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Aaagh!- Era el sonido que anunciaba su término junto con la última embestida, mi expresiones nulas, vacías desde la primera vez que ocurrió, la sensación de arcadas se apoderaban de mí, maldigo el día en el que acepte esto ¿Por qué? Era lo que se esperaba, lo que sospechaban y si lo pedían se los iba a dar ¡Asqueroso!

-Te amo.- Alcanzo a escuchar cuando se tumba al lado mío, solo ha ocurrido tres veces, por favor.

-Sí, claro.- Le escupí, el humo de su cigarro atravesaba la habitación y me ofrece un poco, no debería ofrecer tales cosas a una niña como yo, no debería estar pervirtiendo a una niña como yo. Mis facciones siguen sin expresión alguna y me levanto, mirando el suelo color rojo con diseños violetas espero encontrar lo más rápido posible mi uniforme, camino desnuda tomando una a una mis pertenencias, medias, falda, me mira, frunzo el ceño, tomo todo lo que puedo agarrar de mi cabello negro y lo convierto en una cola de caballo.

-Adiós.- Le digo en la puerta.

-¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver?- Habla poniéndose los lentes mientras agarra un libro.

-Nunca.- La cierro.

La calle esta oscura y solo debo llegar a la estación, cabizbaja solo pienso en mi madre y recuerdo las notas del piano, el calor comienza a invadirme, sensación de protección ¿Qué harías si me vieras? Mozart ya parece poco "Andante" mi preferida y vaya que calza, me fui tan rápido que voy sin zapatos, las medias ya no aguantas y ceden a la humedad del suelo empapando mis pies.

-Reina.- Me volteo para ver la cara de quien me habla, sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, entonces así de mal me veo -¿Tus zapatos?-

\- Supongo…Que los olvide.-

-¿Dónde?- La miro fijo, claramente no es de su incumbencia.

-Está bien, perdón.- Me sonríe y de alguna forma la siento verdadera –Ven.- Me toma la mano, ahora la de la sorpresa soy yo – ¿Quieres los míos? – Niego y se ríe, mientras bajamos hacia las vías de los trenes se los quita ofreciéndome el izquierdo, esta vez lo tomo.

\- Kumiko ¿Por qué?- Susurro.

\- Así estaremos iguales.- El brillo de sus ojos me encandila y el frio ya no lo es tanto, pero no me puedo dejar engañar, todos siempre desean algo y no creo que esta situación sea distinta, al menos es lo que la experiencia me dice. Ya estamos en el tren, en silencio mis ojos viajan de la nada hasta su cara, ida y vuelta, esperando a que me devuelva la mirada, el movimiento de la maquina nos tiene en un vaivén constante, donde a veces calzan los patrones y como en una coreografía nuestros hombros logran tocarse, aunque sea un microsegundo.

-Kumiko.- Voy levantando mi mano y en medio de su trayectoria me arrepiento -¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- Al fin me da más de tres segundos de atención, una juguetona media sonrisa se le escapa y asiente, mi corazón se acelera, vivaz.

Subimos por las escaleras hasta el departamento en el que vivía la mayoría del tiempo sola, la luz de la bombilla parpadea, dejamos sus zapatos en la entrada y le ofrezco algo para beber, mientras aún no logro figurar un plan para llegar a ella, el mismísimo líquido que toca sus labios está más cerca de lo que yo estaré alguna vez, me pregunta cosas triviales mientras observo una gota traviesa aventurarse por su mentón y seguro que continuara su viaje ¡Click! Es perfecto, está sentada en el polvoriento sofá, tímida, apretando el vaso, me acerco sigilosa, con aires depredadores donde ella es el ratón, le quito el vaso y ya no puede hilar palabra, por primera vez soy yo la sonríe.

-Reina…- Mis dedos se entrelazan con los suyos y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, ahora nadie me podría negar la hermosura del ser humano presa del deseo, aunque sea momentáneo, es digna de una obra de arte, mi pierna pasa por encima de las suyas y me siento en su regazo, en lo que declaro como instintivo sus manos se posan en mis caderas, entonces mi diversión va en aumento, mis manos acarician su cara como si estuviera a punto de morir, la punta de mis dedos juegan en su cuello, me acerco hasta donde está su pulso, beso, me quedo ahí expectante viendo su reacción y solo esta con los ojos cerrados, beso, siento su agarre más fuerte, la idea de ser yo quien la lleve por estos caminos que seguramente no ha transitado me excita aún más, me gustaría ser solo yo con la que vaya, beso, ya siento su respiración, tomo sus manos y las encamino más allá que solo mis caderas, para que me sienta, ahora si paro un poco el juego y la beso de lleno ¿Quién necesita permiso? Si puedes llegar y entrar, suelta un suspiro como música para mis oídos cuando mi lengua es la que la invade, llevábamos un tiempo hablando, con pequeñas conversaciones pero nunca habíamos estado tan comunicadas, como casi todo en la vida, empezamos suave hasta que el salvajismo se va apoderando junto con su confianza, mis muslos y un poco más allá sienten sus caricias un poco más hambrientas, sin separarnos, uno a uno los botones de mi camisa van desapareciendo, se aleja y veo el deseo en su mirada, las pupilas reflejan el éxtasis del momento, lentamente se acerca hasta mi estómago para besarlo, se me riza la piel, su mano se escabulle por el por la prenda que me protege, levantándola comienza a masajear uno de mis senos.

\- Kumiko.- Se me escapa cuando con sus labios se adueña del otro.

Me levanto y hago que se acueste en el sofá para posarme arriba de ella con una de mis piernas entre las de ella, me encanta la sutileza y torpeza con la que se movía, cuidando de no hacerme nada, mientras yo ya no sé qué hacer con las palpitaciones que no solo mi corazón estaba dando, intento igualar las condiciones quitándole las mismas prendas que me hacían falta a mí, nos besamos una vez más y comienzo el mismo viaje que hace algún ¿Momento? ¿Tiempo? ¿Época? Una gota atravesó, el tiempo no importaba en lo más mínimo, sus pezones estaban expectantes solo para mí y sin querer hacerme de rogar atrapo uno con mis labios, disfrutándolo, al mismo tiempo que mis caderas hacen presión contra las de ella, logrando que suelte un gemido, el camino de mis labios va bajando por su estómago, mi mente esta nublada.

\- Esto es lo que quieres de mi ¿Verdad?- Digo jugando con su falda.

-¿Qué?- Se reincorpora, la he cagado, como siempre. Intento volver a besarla y no se deja, mierda. – ¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta? Apuesto que te divertiste.- Se queda callada, mirándome y yo no sé qué decir –Dime Reina ¿Desde cuándo estoy en tu juego?- Me da la última oportunidad para decir algo, pero solo la miro, sin expresión, ya estaba casi vestida cuando se encamino a la puerta para irse – Vaya estúpida que soy.- Sonríe tristemente –Solo me utilizaste.- Es lo último que dice antes de desaparecer, sigo sentada en el sofá, abrazando mis piernas, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se escapan.

\- Te equivocas.- Susurro.


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno, aquí esta el 2do capitulo, espero que les guste y perdón por la demora pero estaba muy enferma n_nU, gracias por los review, de ante mano pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografía, por otro lado, se me ocurría preguntar si les gustaría también la historia desde un punto de vista de Kumiko, bueno, si quieren. Como siempre, los personajes no me corresponden pero la historia si :)**

Después de tres días de lo sucedido, camino por los pasillos de la escuela como si nada pasara mientras que en mi mete tengo todo un desorden de ideas, aún no encuentro la forma de volver a acercarme a ella, agregando el hecho del buen trabajo que hace evitándome, no hemos hablado, ninguna duda, ni si quiera la hora, nada. Llego al único lugar donde no se puede escapar por completo de mí y aunque no es como si la estuviera persiguiendo, desde mi lugar se siente el nerviosismo que se apodera de ella cada vez que me ve entrar. Este día podíamos practicar individualmente, bueno, cada quien se va con la sección que le corresponde, solo que yo lo veo como una gratificante invitación para ir afuera.

Mis dedos se mueven solos para tocar mi amada trompeta, todo lo que puedo sentir se va junto con el aire que expulso desde mi interior, el viento como una tierna caricia logra que mis parpados se cierren y ya no hay nada más, no más errores, no más soledad, la presión en mi pecho aumenta y unas cuantas lágrimas de alivio corren por mi cara, toco con más fuerza, llenándome de felicidad, aunque sea momentánea, se siente bastante bien, me dejo llevar por la suavidad de las notas que juntas hacen la más hermosa tonada, Kumiko, de pronto mis movimientos se tornan más agresivos, siento como mis músculos se van tensando, la melodía ya no es tan suave, mi ceño fruncido y no logro controlar el aire, separo la boquilla de mi boca, jadeante, maldita ¿Cómo pudo haberme golpeado tan fuerte? Soy como un lobo enamorado de la oveja, el solo recuerdo de su cercanía hace que una calidez que nunca había sentido vaya subiendo y bajando, en todas direcciones por mi cuerpo, junto con una sensación de rabia al verle como algo imposible. Escucho unas risas acercándose y me quedo quieta, alguien suelta unas palabras y logro identificar quien es, vaya suerte, solo tienen que girar para encontrarse conmigo, yo solo miro hacia la dirección contraria hasta que escucho mi nombre.

-Hola Reina.- Dice Midori con ese aire inocente que siempre la acompaña. Yo solo me volteo. – Kumiko ¿Por qué no invitamos a Reina a comer con nosotras?-

\- Bueno, ehm…quizás este cansada, aunque…-

\- Me encantaría.- Dije con mi mejor sonrisa sin dejar que termine, mientras ordeno mis cosas la observo por el rabillo del ojo, me divierte la situación, a la vez que espera que termine con su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Una de sus amigas, Hazuki, tiene la idea de ir a comer hamburguesas, mientras vamos caminando ella y Midori van animadamente conversando y riendo, Kumiko y yo somos otra historia, vamos siguiéndolas en absoluto silencio, su mirada va constantemente moviéndose por el suelo y la dirección contraria en la que me encuentro, la verdad es que el silencio no me incomoda y no haré nada por romperlo, que me tenga totalmente ansiosa por explorar hasta los lugares más recónditos de su mente, sus miedos y deseos más profundos, no quiere decir que sea yo quien deba caer en sus redes, la miro, es ella. Llegamos al local y nos sentamos al lado de la vitrina que deja ver toda la calle, la tarde ya está haciendo su majestuosa entrada, me gusta porque es cuando el cielo se transforma en tonalidades, justo como debemos ser, con distintas tonalidades del sentir, del ser y del vivir, que aburrida seria la vida en un solo color.

\- ¿Qué vas a pedir Reina?- Hazuki me saca de mis pensamientos

\- Apuesto que un chico realmente guapo paso por fuera.- Dice Midori en un tono juguetón, abro los ojos, un poco perpleja por el golpe de confianza al cual no estaba acostumbrada.

\- Té verde está bien.- Logro articular, luego el mesero se me queda mirando un poco más, supongo que esperando a que pida algo de comer, cuando no recibe ninguna otra palabra de mi parte se dispone a marcharse. Mis ojos se devuelven hacia la calle, mientras escucho la conversación del grupo de amigas, Kumiko hace un ruido extraño cuando le preguntan porque estaba tan callada, pasan unos minutos más y llega nuestra orden, yo solo observo y escucho como se desenvuelven entre ellas, por mi presencia es obvio que Kumiko debe estar un poco más retraída o eso imagino, ríen y juegan, ella sostiene un vaso de gaseosa, lo levanta y lo vuelve a bajar, luego mira hacia otra dirección y se para.

-Debo ir al baño.- Dice sin esperar ninguna respuesta, la sigo con la mirada esperando a que entre.

\- Si me disculpan, debo ir yo también.- Avise, dejándolas solas en aquella mesa.

Cuidadosamente abro la puerta del baño y ahí está, susurrando cosas para ella misma frente al espejo, cuando se acerca para abrir la puerta de unos de los cubículos de baño, la intercepto por la espalda, sin dudarlo mi mano se escabulle por su falda encontrándose sin permiso con toda su intimidad, la otra la uso para cubrir su boca al suponer que iba a gritar y esa situación no nos convenía a ninguna de las dos, comienza una suave caricia por esa zona y la humedad se comienza hacer presente, lucha un poco más para librarse de mí y logro hacer un lado su última prenda, donde mis dedos exploran solo un poco más, su jadeo se abre paso por mi palma y su cuerpo se apega más al mío, entonces la suelto, cuando se voltea para verme, llevo mis dedos hasta mi boca mientras le devuelvo la mirada, divertida veo cómo observa cada uno de mis movimientos, como si no lo pudiera creer, cuando termino mi espectáculo, me acerco una vez más a ella, de golpe cierra con fuerza sus ojos, con sus manos cubriendo casi toda su cara y yo solo deposito un beso en su frente para después largarme.

Después de un rato, Kumiko llega a nuestra mesa con sus mejillas teñidas de un cálido color rojo, yo oculto mi sonrisa fingiendo dar un sorbo de té, cuando terminamos de comer, Midori y Hazuki se van para el otro lado, obligándonos a ir solas hasta la estación de trenes, esta vez se atrasa un poco, pero sin presumir puedo decir que de vez en cuando puedo sentir su mirada fija en mi espalda o al menos eso quiero. Ya habíamos llegado a uno de los vagones y se sienta frente de mí, después de unos momentos en el que nuestras miradas se encuentras de repente nos miramos con descaro, sin pausa ni desvíos, en mi cara se forma una sonrisa y ella solo me mira con la mandíbula un poco tensa, aprieta su bolso y exactamente ese es mi objetivo, que sienta la misma rabia que yo siento cada vez que la veo, que no pueda pasar más de un minuto y no aparezca en su mente mi recuerdo sin que pueda aguantar las ganas de intentar apoderarse de mí, que se presente sin avisar y se llene de mi ser, sentirme, que quiera hacerme daño. Abro mi boca para decir algo.

\- No iré a tu casa.- Habla primero, claro que no iba a ser tan fácil.

\- Nos vemos, Kumiko.- Digo para después irme de aquel vagón.


	3. Chapter 3

he vuelto y no en gloria y majestad porque es el capitulo mas corto, pero la intencion es lo que cuenta o no? :c Bueno, aqui les dejo la continuacion a ver si les gusta, la uni me tiene agotada y sin nada de tiempo. espero esten bien y lean c:

El despertador comenzó a sonar pero yo estaba despierta hace ya un rato, no tengo el ánimo para ir a la escuela, ni para un ensayo ¡Maldita sea! Cambio de posición para quedar mirando el techo blanco de mi cuarto, lo repaso una y otra y otra vez, pero no entiendo que es lo que pretende, suelto un suspiro largo y pesado, una parte de mi cabeza, al menos el 80% de ella, está decidida en que solo está jugando, porque esas no son las formas de llegar a alguien ¿Verdad? Kousaka Reina no tiene otro deseo más que sus intenciones de jugar, que no está demás decir, son un poco locas, miro hacia la ventana y aquí es donde el 20% aparece, me dice que intente averiguar qué es lo que realmente planea y, aunque sé que son cifras desproporcionadas, donde es perfectamente notorio cual lado es el que gana, debo admitir que hay curiosidad de por medio y porque no decirlo, también ganas o esperanzas de que se está equivocando en su forma de llegar a mí, que –aunque suene irremediablemente cliché- dentro de esa "frialdad" mal llamada, hay un ser que quiere, pero no está listo para ser amado ¿ O será que son mis ganas las de amar? ¡AAAARGH! Nadie me dijo que todo tenía que ser tan confuso, es más, nadie le dijo que podía llegar así, sin más, llegar y revolver mi mundo, mi estómago, mi alma, nadie le dio el permiso para irrumpir de forma tan descarada, todas las sabanas de mi cama están desordenadas por revolcarme tanto en ella.

\- ¡Kumiko! – Escucho a mi madre y alguna excusa tendré que inventar para justificar mi falta con la escuela.

Cuando termino de bajar la escalera, me mira pero no dice nada, mi cara lo debe estar diciendo todo, mi celular suena y es un mensaje de Midori preguntando la causa de mi ausencia, solo le digo que me sentía indispuesta, y claro que era verdad, seria horrible el solo mirarle la cara después de lo que hizo. El tiempo pasa lento cuando tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, ordene todo lo que podía ordenar en mi habitación, bote algunas cosas, guarde otras, de momentos me olvido de lo que pasa pero ¿Qué pasa? No hay respuesta para eso, pues no hay nada, la imagino, la destrozo para ver si en pedazos le deseo menos y la vuelvo a armar y cuando falta poco para que ya no pueda más salgo a caminar.

La tarde está fresca y me siento como el cielo, naranja, tenue, mientras camino llego al lugar de siempre.

-Estabas tardando.-

-No me digas que esperaste todo un día aquí.- Respondí, mirándola hacia abajo, donde estaba sentada con un helado.

-¿Suena bien que diga que si?- Me mira como si estuviera jugando, mientras hace una pausa.- La verdad es que solo pase y lamento decepcionarte pero eres un poco predecible.- Le devuelvo la mirada, desafiante, no iba a dejar que jugara conmigo.

-Predecible o no, aun me esperabas…- Suelto con un orgullo que no me caracteriza y no sé hasta dónde quiere llegar. Baja su mirada y suelta una risa mientras se coloca de pie, al igual que mi orgullo mi valentía siente un impulso por salir.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Logro preguntar en un susurro.

Bajo mi mirada cuando noto que sus parpados se abren de repente y vuelve a la normalidad casi al instante, con la misma sonrisa me analiza, subo otra vez la vista y nos quedamos observando, mi corazón late a mil por segundo y no tengo ni idea que sucede dentro de ella o fuera, donde sea, es una lucha mantener el contacto, pero me esfuerzo porque siento que si pierdo un segundo de contacto me perderé algo realmente importante, algo que expresara, pero ahí está sin nada más que sus pupilas viajando por distintas partes de mi rostro y solo eso logra que mi ansiedad llegue a un punto incontrolable, desvío la mirada para tomar un descanso y vuelvo a sus ojos violetas que tanto me intrigan, la sonrisa hace un tiempo que no estaba en sus labios, pero vuelve a aparecer.

-Lo quiero todo.- Suelta sin aviso y me sorprende pero no quedo helada, eso es de cuento, entonces ¿Qué hará al respecto? Me quedo con la duda porque con la misma rapidez que soltó esas palabras, se fue. Cobarde, pensé.

Camine por mucho más tiempo hasta que la noche me alcanzo y era hora de ir a casa, llegue algo decepcionada, quizás es porque esperaba algo más pero no sé qué, quizás esperaba un algo menos pero tampoco lo sé. Llego a mi casa directo a mi habitación, maldita, estúpida, imbécil y muchas cosas más, podría repetir toda la noche que no tenía el derecho de llegar así de golpe, tengo rabia por el primer indicio de cambio que percibo en mí, la maldigo una vez más ya que, mi vida, mi vida estaba tranquila hasta que apareció.


	4. Chapter 4

**Si! estaba viva. Primero quisiera pedir disculpas por la demora, no hay excusa que valga y segundo, quiero agradecer a las personas que han comentado. espero lo disfruten aunque sea corto.**

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" ¿Qué debía responder? nunca me había pasado algo así, pero fue entretenido, debería admitir que fue valiente al preguntar eso, pensé que iba a tardar más en atreverse a decir algo, aun así, aquí estoy sentada esperándole, el aire se siente tibio y la frialdad del suelo se cuela por mis zapatos, mis manos sudan y lo ignoro, no dejare que mis ganas arruinen el juego, juego, podríamos decir que así lo veo pero en verdad lo quiero todo, mas no se la forma. Elegí el atardecer como nuestros puntos de encuentro, mis puntos de encuentro la verdad, no le pregunto nada y tampoco me interesa. El mismo sitio de ayer, me trae una tranquilidad que no sé cómo explicar, unos cuantos niños pasan por mi lado sonriéndome y me pregunto en qué momento se pierde la inocencia, la pureza del pensamiento, donde nos miramos a los otros sin dobles sentidos, sin ataduras o pre juicios, la mía se fue antes de lo debido ¿O no? Los mismos niños alzan la mano en forma de despedida, no me gustan las despedidas así que los observo sin hacer nada.

\- Aquí estas otra vez.- Sonrío, su tono más duro me pilla de sorpresa, pero la observo y ahí está, igual de hermosa como imagine con su pelo un poco más desordenado por la jornada, cargando su eupho cansada pero con un brillo interior que no sé cómo definir pero que me falta, porque si, imagine este momento por minúsculo que sea, dure lo que dure, lo imagine perfecto en su imperfección.

\- Corrección, tú lo estas. – Le respondo, sin apuro y tanteando el terreno. Entonces se queda un rato en silencio, con una mueca en la cara. – Sabias que estaría aquí, sabía que vendrías.- Agrego, su mandíbula se tensa, arruga la frente y eso solo me divierte un poco más.

\- Venia a ver si te atreverías a responder.- Golpe bajo, sabía que podía jugar también y eso me excitaba un poco. - ¿O volverás a escapar, Reina? – Su expresión cambia a una desafiante para luego cambiar a una neutra, casi nerviosa, se queda observándome como esperando algo de mí y yo no sé qué darle. Luego la veo dar media vuelta, da unos pasos pero la conversación duro menos de lo que me hubiese gustado, unos pasos más y en estos momentos me odio porque tiene razón, la odio porque tiene razón.

-¡E-Espera!- Mierda. - ¿Vendrás mañana?- ¿Qué?

-No lo sé.- Dijo con un tono que podría decir desconfiado, pero me bastaba.

La noche tocaba mi ventana por lo que salí a mirar a la gente pasar, cada uno con un destino distinto, cada uno con un problema distinto, quizás alguien esté buscando uno, quizás alguien ni siquiera es consciente de que va camino a su perdición, sonrió, eso sí fue trágico, la verdad es que nadie lo es y yo aún me escudo en mi edad para permanecer dormida en mi fantasía donde se me permite cometer error tras error en honor a la experiencia. Con Kumiko fue diferente, lo cierto es que no planeaba encontrármela en esta secundaria, pues quería hacer todo lo contrario, la forma en la que me sentía con ella cerca no estaba permitido para mí en ese entonces.

Flashback

 _-Reina ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?- Kumiko se acerca un poco más intentando alcanzar mi brazo, yo aunque estoy de espaldas siento su mano pero me alejo, perpleja.- Reina.- No digas mi nombre así.- Reina, no sabes lo difícil que fue…-_

 _-Si te escuche.- Dije volteándome.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-_

 _-¿Me acabo de declarar y tú no sabes que decirme?-Noto la exasperación en su voz, ahí comprendo que si debió haber sido difícil, Kumiko no era de perder la paciencia. La sigo observando analizando toda la situación, nuestros uniformes de la primaria son sacudidos por el viento que entraba al salón de musica y el silencio aun domina el momento. Entonces sonrío._

 _-¿En verdad quieres que te diga lo que pienso?- Dije con una sonrisa y la veo asentir tragando saliva.- Me parece estúpido Kumiko, tu y yo nunca seremos nada ¿Cómo puedes haber llegado a pensar que podría enamorarme de una mujer? – Su cara cambia drásticamente y yo lo disfruto un poco, esta no era mi culpa, disfruto la idea de su propia exposición a este tipo de respuesta, aunque la aprecio, hay algo en mí que quiere seguir. Entonces suelto más carcajadas y ella lleva una mano a su corazón.- Yo no te quiero.- Eso era mentira, pero era la última bala para hacerle estallar._

Fin del flashback

Esta vez un sentimiento de ira me invade, no sé, no sé, no sé, no sé, ¡No sé! A veces me pregunto si alguien puede decirme que es lo que hago ¿Por qué lo hago? Las lágrimas comienzan a salir y yo me comienzo a desesperar ¿Por qué hice eso? Nunca podre amar a nadie, no se amar, no cuando lo único que quiero hacer es daño y es como si otra persona en mi mente dominara en momentos, en esos momentos. Mis dedos se enredan en mi cabello y comienzo a jalarlo con fuerza mientras lanzo un grito desesperado hacia la calle, lanzo el masetero que había en el balcón hasta la ventana de mi propio hogar luego como arte de magia respiro y me calmo, sonrío, la suerte había jugado a mi favor después de todo, más ahora que Kumiko sigue con esa debilidad que tiene ante mí. Cuando se fue de aquel salón con una sonrisa decidí que sería mía.

Cuando mis padres murieron me dejaron con el imbécil amigo de mi padre que ahora, "por arte de magia" es nuestro profesor de música. Lo recuerdo desde que era pequeña, primero se presentaba como un muy buen amigo hasta que fui creciendo y su mirada se convertía en deseo, estúpido padre, nunca noto que su amigo quería penetrar a su hija cuantas veces se lo permitieran. Al principio fui a vivir a su casa y el bastardo no tardo en ponerme una mano encima, al principio me negaba con todas las fuerzas y el muy bastardo tampoco tardo en darme una paliza, al principio. Luego comprendí como había que llegar a él, el sexo era como una moneda de cambio para obtener lo que quería, todos los bastardos caían ante eso, lo aprendí cuando me fui de esa casa para volver a vivir sola en mi antiguo apartamento, a veces necesitaba dinero, a veces salía a capturar hombres que rogaban por un poco de "amor"

La campana suena sacándome de mis pensamientos, le día estaba un poco nublado por lo que estaba perfecto para salir a tocar un poco.

-Reina.- Escucho y me volteo. Kumiko estaba parada observando como todos salían casi como esperando que nos dejaran solas, incluso espero que el profesor se fuera y no salió del salón sin lanzarme una mirada inquisidora. Casi igual que la otra vez, el viento entra moviendo su cabello mientras mira para todas partes ¿Contra qué lucha tanto? Sus manos se posan en su pecho y yo sonrío levantando la mirada, ahí estaba para mí, como la otra vez, mi mente jugaba con todas las respuestas que podía dar otra vez al mismo tiempo que había una voz que me decía que iba arruinarlo todo.

-¿Qué sucede Kumiko?- Uso el tono más inocente que mi hipocresía me permite.- Me pregunto si…-Pero no me dejo terminar.

-Quiero que te alejes de mi.- Un balde de agua fría, intento no mostrar ninguna expresión y me doy vuelta para seguir con mi camino, ignorándola. -¿Escuchaste bien lo que dije?- Siento su mano apretando muy fuerte mi brazo, entonces dirijo mi mirada hasta el agarre y luego a sus ojos.- No quiero tenerte cerca, no quiero que me mires, mucho menos que me toques.- Decía murmurando entre dientes, apretándolos, me extasiaba verla siendo dominada por sus sentimientos, me excitaba que yo fuera la que provocara esa ira que ahora está fluyendo, aun así no esperaba esa respuesta por eso solo la observo desesperar por no obtener respuesta de mi parte, en verdad, aún no tengo una clara.- Espero que haya quedado claro.

-Como el agua.- Dije. Entonces la veo querer irse y era mi turno de jugar por lo que la agarro igual de fuerte.- Pero no me interesa lo que tú quieras Kumiko.- La solté y la acorrale en la pared con ambas manos encerrándola para que no tuviera escapatoria.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo muy bajo.

\- Al parecer la que no ha entendido eres tú, dije que lo quería todo y que tú te niegues lo hace aún más entretenido ¿Sabes?- Suelto una carcajada antes de enterrar mi cara en su cuello y comenzar a besarlo y morderlo, sabiendo que iba a dejar marcas.- Eres mía.- Sentencie. Ella no hacía más que quejarse pero sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo, podía sentir como se rendía ante mí y me encantaba, estaba gozando con el sufrimiento que le debía provocar decirme todas esas cosas y seguir aquí, jugando con fuego. Cuando al fin voy por sus labios, me quedo estática y ella abre sus ojos sorprendidos, se debe estar preguntando lo mismo que yo ¿Por qué paro? La observo bien y veo una lagrima caer por su mejilla, ni yo misma se porqué no continuo y me alejo.

-L-lo siento.- Dije. Sus ojos se abren aún más. Una onda de calor invade todo mi cuerpo, me sentía estúpida, nunca me había pasado algo como esto, esto era su culpa y en algún momento me las iba a pagar. Kumiko arreglo su uniforme y se fue.

 **Esta bien, debería aclarar porque admito que quizás este capitulo este un poco enredado, pero ese es el objetivo, aunque me encantaría transmitirlo, debo anticipar que Reina, al menos en esta historia, no es una persona estable, si esta cucu _ , es una persona que de momentos le invaden sentimientos muy fuertes y contradictorios. Tambien debo decir que por temas de tiempo no podre actualizar muy seguido, para nada seguido, pero habra capitulos siguientes, eso si lo puedo asegurar, la historia de Kumiko y Reina sera contada conforme avancen (tomando en cuenta un consejo que recibi en los comentarios) pero no necesariamente con un orden logico, como en esta historia es notable que Reina es la protagonista quiero captar la linea de tiempo (y la historia) de una forma desordenada (al igual que su mente) Gracias por leer n_n !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buenas tardes, les traigo (como siempre atrasada u-u) la continuación, pero como explique, las continuaciones no seran tan seguidas, así que los prometido es deuda, espero disfruten, de antemano gracias por leer (: y gracias por los comentarios y su paciencia con esta universitaria ocupada u-u. Enjoy(:**

 _-¡Reina!-_

 _-¡Reina!-_

 _Una risa se siente por el espacio y tiempo pero solo se ve un destello blanco, de a poco se va aclarando la escena, un parque, un castillo, dos pequeñas jugando dentro del castillo._

 _-Me habría gustado vivir en un castillo.- Una de las niñas dice mientras observa su alrededor, posando sus ojos violetas por todo el lugar, el pequeño castillo se hacía grande para ellas, leía los escritos que los mayores debían dejar al escabullirse en aquel lugar, quizás para besarse, pensaba ella.- ¿Te gustaría a ti Kumiko?-_

 _La niña castaña que se encontraba a su lado abre los ojos como plato al sentir la mano de su amiga entrelazarse con la de ella, Kumiko solo dirige la mirada donde antes la tenía la otra niña- Viviría contigo en un castillo.- Soltó. De pronto percibió como la pelinegra apretaba con más ímpetu su mano. – Seria más divertido contigo.- Sonrió devolviendo el apretón._

 _-¿Nunca me dejaras Kumiko?- Ahora sus inocentes miradas se encontraron. La castaña negó fervientemente. La pelinegra se levantó y golpeo con uno de sus dedos la frente de su amiga._

 _-¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí!- Kumiko corrió detrás de Reina al verla escapar._

 _-Nunca me atraparas.- Kumiko se esforzaba por agarrar la camisa de la niña que escapaba mientras soltaba carcajadas.- Nunca me atraparas.- Esta vez sintió como ya no podía seguir corriendo por una opresión en el pecho por lo que tuvo que detenerse mientras sobaba el área donde su corazón se encontraba. La otra niña se detiene de pronto aun dándole la espalda.- Nunca me atraparas.- Kumiko ya no se sentía una niña, busco el reflejo de una pequeña fuente donde nadaban peces y se vio más grande al mismo tiempo en el que se percataba que la otra igual había crecido.- Nunca me atraparas.- La voz suena sombría pero convincente, estiro su brazo con el fin de tocarla pero no pudo, la risa habia invadido el lugar…_

-¡Rayos!- Me despierto sudando frio, llevo casi dos días con el mismo maldito sueño, solo la luz de la luna entra por mi ventana y decido mirar al techo esperando volver a conciliar el sueño pero ¿A quién quiero engañar? No puedo descansar desde…desde que Reina dejó estas estúpidas marcas en mí. Llevo mis dedos a la zona en donde se encontraban y las acaricio ¿Qué tan mal esta que las encuentre tan amargas pero dulces a la vez? ¿Qué tan mal esta que a veces piense en…? No, todo está muy mal, ella está muy mal. Las lágrimas no tardan en aparecer y dirijo mi mirada hasta la ventana, mordiendo mis labios porque no quiero llorar, no quiero derramar nada por ella, ni para ella, mis dedos aprietan con fuerza el cubrecama y me doy vuelta, pero no se detiene, el dolor va más allá, o no es dolor, es una opresión que hace que mi pecho se hunda y me falte el aire, es una opresión que hace que mi mandíbula se apriete hasta que si duela, una por una el caer de la pena no perdona y busco consuelo en mi almohada, la luna sigue ahí como testigo de mi pesar, porque la opresión tampoco perdona y no me deja respirar, mis sollozos van aumentando y los ahogo en la almohada ¿Qué me hiciste Reina?

La mañana había llegado, lavo un poco mi cara mientras observo las ojeras que anunciaban su aparición, estaba lluvioso por lo que era una buena excusa para usar bufanda. Peino mi cabello sin que haga mucho efecto porque luzco igual o al menos no me interesa.

\- Kumiko…-

\- ¿Si?- Midori me mira con una cara que no puedo descifrar, hasta que dirige su mirada a mi cuello.

-¿Tienes mucho frio?- Pregunta con un tono inocente pero de preocupación, yo sé que Midori no es tonta y hace esas preguntas así para que yo tenga la libertad de decir algo, como también sé que no es una entrometida.

-Sí, hoy cuando me levante tuve el presentimiento de que iba a enfermar y creo que lo evitaré.- Entonces le miento, ella entrecierra sus ojos y me dedica una sonrisa para volver a practicar con su contrabajo aunque veo la mirada que le dirige a Hazuki.

\- Yo creo que Kumiko oculta algo.- Asuka interrumpe con un tono juguetón acercándose a mí.

-P-p-pero que dices.- Digo apretando la bufanda contra mí por precaución. Sabía que en cualquier momento podía intentar ver debajo de la prenda, pero lo que hace es inesperado, entonces veo como asiente con ¿Complicidad? Mientras guiña un ojo ¡Dios! ¿Vio algo? ¿Me vio con Reina? Y si es así ¡Debe estar sacando las peores conclusiones posibles!

-Voy al baño.- Digo parándome para irme de aquel salón sin mirar a nadie.

Llego al baño y de inmediato me saco la bufanda, mis dedos acarician la zona donde Reina había estado, lo odio, mi reflejo lo odio.

-¡Woow! Veo que lo pasaste de maravillas.- Asuka me siguió hasta el baño, muy dentro de mí lo vi venir. Está parada, recargándose en una pared de la entrada esperando que responda algo o que me ponga nerviosa. Lo único que está consiguiendo es que quiera llorar. La miro y siento como mi labio inferior está tiritando, lo muerdo y llevo mis manos hasta mis ojos, luego comienza lo inevitable, unas lágrimas se escapan a pesar del esfuerzo que estoy haciendo.

-Lo s-siento…- Siento como sus brazos maternales me rodean sobando mi espalda, ese simple gesto fue suficiente para que las lágrimas vinieran acompañadas de sollozos, todos mis sentimientos ahogados comienzan a salir topándose con el calor del pecho de Asuka. Me susurra palabras de aliento "Llora" me dice suave. Después de un rato mis sollozos decaen, convirtiéndose en pequeñas bocanadas de aire, aunque aún no salimos de la posición en la que estamos.

Ambas miramos a la entrada, ya que, al menos yo sentí la presencia de alguien ahí. Observándonos sin expresión alguna estaba la dueña de toda mi confusión.

-Vete.- Levanto la cabeza sorprendida, Asuka no dudó en decirle aquello de manera dura y amenazadora, me atrevería a decir que soy la primera que la ha visto así aquí en la escuela y en el fondo se lo agradezco.

-¿Se divierten?- Habló Reina.

-Lamentablemente, la diversión acaba de terminar.- Ambas seguían en una batalla de miradas, pero Asuka me toma y me aleja de ahí, pasamos al lado de ella, que seguía con esa expresión vacía. Siento como sus dedos rozan los míos al caminar muy cerca de ella, pero la mano de Asuka me guiaba hacia el lado contrario. En el camino al salón Asuka tomo mi mano para detenerme.

-Yo las vi, pero no pensé que fuera…malo.- Su mismo tono fue de duda, no sabía si estaba confundida pero quería que confiara en ella.

-No es malo.-

-Aun así llorabas.-

 **POV REINA.**

¡Argh! Maldita Asuka ¿Qué se cree? ¿Desde cuándo tiene toda esa confianza con Kumiko? Admito que esto me tomó por sorpresa, no vi venir alguna posible relación de ellas ¿Qué clase de relación? Apuesto que ahora mismo se están riendo de mí y no lo voy a permitir. Camino rápidamente con mi pensamiento nublado, no sé muy bien hasta donde me dirijo pero mis pies no de detienen ante nada. Giro en algún pasillo y las encuentro, hablando, la estúpida sonrisa de Kumiko estaba ahí junto a las estúpidas manos de Asuka que acariciaban su cabello. Kumiko abre los ojos un poco cuando se da cuenta que las miro, entonces mi mano se levanta y hago un gesto para que venga, mira hasta Asuka nerviosa como si fuera un perrito asustado y yo como no aguanto más que la toque voy directo hasta ellas.

\- Kumiko…Por favor…- Digo muy convincente.

-Te dije que te fueras Reina, no quiere verte…- Asuka me responde calmadamente. Yo solo la quiero golpear por entrometerse en lo que no le incumbe.

-Deja que lo decida ella.-

Kumiko nos mira a ambas, imagino que debe estar disfrutando esta disputa por ella, traga saliva y lleva a Asuka a otro lugar para decirle algo, la veo negar la cabeza y mirar hasta donde estoy, sonríe cuando recibe una pequeña caricia que revuelve su cabello. En verdad parece un perro. Solo me siento victoriosa cuando la veo caminar hacia mi.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Su mirada está en mis pies y habla por lo bajo.

-¿Qué tienes con ella?- Abre los ojos porque sin que me diera cuenta un tono un poco desesperado se escapa de mi garganta. Odio que pueda provocar eso.

\- Eso no te importa…-

-¡Vamos Kumiko! No vengas a hacerte la interesante conmigo.- Me estresa que decida jugar con eso, realmente me estoy desesperando y no quiero que siga así porque…lo odio.

-Entonces no vengas tu aquí con preguntas idiotas Reina, te dije que me dejaras en paz.- Dejo caer mis parpados intentando calmarme. No está entendiendo nada.- Y…y…te noto bastante interesada.- dudó pero lo dijo, ahí estaba, veo que eso era lo que quería.

-Te encanta ¿No es así Kumiko?- Me acerco hasta ella sonriendo haciendo que retrocediera.- Te gustó verme en esta situación, para ser tan inocente como te muestras eres bastante cruel ¿Lo sabias?- Mi mente trabaja a mil suponiendo y jugando con las miles de posibles respuestas que puede dar. Sus piernas ya no le permiten avanzar porque se ve interrumpida por una pared en su espalda. – Te doy crédito por poder jugar con mi mente… ¿O me doy crédito a mí, por dejarte hacerlo?- Mis manos van hasta la bufanda y se la arrebato, ahí están aquellas marcas que indicaban que era mía. Respiro acariciando su cuello con mi nariz, delineándolo de abajo hacia arriba sintiéndola temblar.

-¿D-de q-que hablas Reina?- Logra decirme con dificultad, pero la ignoro porque no sé si es ilusión mía pero su cuerpo me dice otra cosa, yo me digo otra cosa. No quiero esperar más y me acerco peligrosamente a sus labios, nuestras respiraciones chocaban, por primera vez me acerco con cuidado a alguien y la recompensa no es mala, veo como espera a que dé el primer paso pero no lo hago.

-Tócame Kumiko.- Le susurro suave haciendo que de un respingo. Sonrió cuando sus manos se posan en mis hombros y mi cara cambia drásticamente cuando la siento empujarme suavemente.

-No…- Sus manos aún están aferradas a mi uniforme apretándolo con fuerza, luego da un empujón más fuerte haciendo que retroceda un paso.- ¡No!- Dice más fuerte. Yo miro hacia todas partes esperando que nadie viera esta escena que armaba.

La miro fijamente con la misma expresión, ella me devuelve la mirada un poco desesperada, como esperando que diga algo pero no lo haré. Observo como se recarga más en la pared mientras sigue esperando, su ojos nerviosos piden piedad como si fuera un perrito, un lastimoso perrito que pide ayuda, a todos da pena, pero nadie nunca dice que los perros muerden la mano que les da de comer, a mi percepción es lo que acaba de pasar ahora, le acabo de dar una oportunidad de reaccionar de alguna forma inteligente y ella termina así, arrinconándose a sí misma.

-¿Qué se siente Kumiko ser tan estúpidamente inútil?- Le digo con calma sin dejar de mirarle, dolida porque no quiso hacer lo que yo quería.- La miro, la miro, la miro y ella esta inmóvil ¿Cuánto faltara para que explote realmente? Abre y cierra la boca buscando que decir. - ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas?- Su expresión cambia de golpe.

-No…tú no eres la misma Reina.-

-¿Recuerdas cuando tenía que ayudarte a bajar de aquel juego porque estaba muy alto?- La veo asentir.- Así mismo estas ahora Kumiko…Todo esto, todo lo que has vivido no es nada más que la cima de un tobogán por el cual temes lanzarte. Le temes a vivir, es patético.-

-N-NO…- Rio al notar que ya comienza a llorar.- ¡N-NO DIGAS ESO!- La observo cabizbaja y es señal de que he ganado otra vez, al menos si no me llevo un poco de ella, me llevare su victoria. Me comienzo a dar la vuelta para escapar pero otra vez siento su brazo jalar el mío.- ¡Tu no eres ni la mitad de la Reina que era cuando éramos niñas, no vales, ahora no lo vales, la Reina que eras…era dulce, preocupada, siento que se murieran tus padres Reina pero eso no te dio el derecho de descargarte conmigo! ¡No es mi culpa que sigas siendo una niña perdida buscando la mano de su madre muerta!- Mi mandíbula se tensa, mis encías sienten la presión que hacen mis dientes apretados ¿Qué sabe ella? Lleva sus manos a la boca reprimiéndose ella misma.

Me odia. Y yo me rio.


End file.
